glomun2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Senatorum Imperialis
The Senatorum Imperialis '''is an Imperial governing body in the Imperium of Andarra comprised of some of the most powerful individuals in the Adeptus Terra. This body is responsible for keeping the Emperor from overstepping their jurisdiction whilst administrating the day-to-day decisions in the Imperium. Ever since Karl Franz's death, the Senatorum has been divided as the Emperor left behind no heirs. History Great Crusade The Senatorum was created by the Mother of Mothers to assist the Empress in administrating the vast territories of the Imperium. Originally, the Empress created the position of Chancellorship to moderate the flow of debate in the Senatorum, but it became apparent that the role was more ceremonial than practical. It is important to note that the Senatorum prior to Yarrick's reforms served more as the Empress's royal court and that many of the decisions made by the Senatorum were, in fact, ideas that were pushed by the Empress, who simply wanted to assure her vassals' opinions regarding these laws. Galatan's Rebellion Galatan's Rebellion proved to be detrimental to the overall integrity of the Senatorum. The Empress's decision to enforce the Laws of Making, which stipulates that religion must be banned for the sake of humanity, was incredibly unpopular with the newly-integrated planets of the Imperium. After the Empress's disappearance, Yarrick Franz rose to fill in the role of Emperor of Andarra—and his first objective was to reform the Senatorum Imperialis. Reformation Yarrick sought to reform the Senatorum to increase the administrative efficiency of the Imperium. His first reform saw the creation of the Adeptus Terra—the modern bureaucratic system that oversees the administrative processes of the Imperium. Secondly, he reorganised the Senatorum to only include a select number of representatives from some of the Imperium's most important departments, like the Imperial Inquisition or the Adepta Administratum. Finally, he organised the Imperium into four segmentums, with each segmentae represented by a marshall, who—in turn—is subordinate to the High Marshall. Additionally, the official role of the Chancellorship was revised to a role where they would serve as the Imperium's chief curator for knowledge. Structure The Senatorum consists of some of the most powerful individuals in the Imperium, hosting a wide variety of characters, from the marshalls of each segmentum to the fabricator-lucae of the forgeworlds Adepta The Adeptus Terra is one of the greatest feats of bureaucratic administration ever accomplished in the history of the galaxy. Its scribes number in the tens of thousands, connecting a million worlds to its headquarters on Terra. When Yarrick Franz reformed the Senatorum Imperialis, he divided the Adeptus Terra into ten individual adepta, each tasked with maintaining a certain duty. These adepta include: * The Adeptus Administratum, which is responsible for the administrative functions of the entire Imperial bureaucratic system. It is the largest division of the Adeptus Terra. They are responsible for collecting the Imperial tithe, administrating new territories, and much more. The Adeptus Administratum is represented in the Senatorum by the '''High Marshall. * The Praetorian Guard is an elite military guard tasked with the protection of the Emperor. They follow their lord's wishes, regardless of what the deed may be. They are not to be confused with the Custodes, whose lives are dedicated solely to the protection of the Great Library of Terra. When one becomes a praetor, they are expected to drop all of their titles as well as their territorial claims. Once indoctrinated, a praetor's sole duty is to protect the Emperor, in addition to executing his grand vision. * The Adeptus Militarum, '''which is responsible for the mobilisation of troops from all military bodies in the Imperium, with some exceptions. They are responsible for formulating grand strategies against the foes of the Imperium, as well as administrating the vast logistics and supply lines of an interstellar conflict. The Adeptus Militarum is represented by the '''Warmaster, though almost all of the individuals who take the position would refer to themselves as [[Warmaster|'Lord Commander Militant']] due to obvious reasons. * The Adeptus Mechanicus, which operates as its own political entity as stipulated in the Treaty of Mars. They are responsible for the maintenance of Imperial technology. Based on Mars, the Adeptus Mechanicus are also responsible for the creation of the Imperium's vast fleets of starships as they alone control the forgeworlds of the Imperium. The Adeptus Mechanicus is represented in the Senatorum by the Fabricator-General. * The Adeptus Astra Telepathica is the main Imperial body to refer to in matters concerning the aether. Their main responsibility is to maintain the vast network of telepathic communications that hold the Imperium together, though psykers in the Astra Telepathica are free to resume their studies and musings on the natures of the aether with strict supervision by members of the Inquisition. The Adeptus Astra Telepathica is represented in the Senatorum by the Grand Master. * The Adeptus Ministorum' '''is the state-sanctioned church of the Imperium. Its members dedicate themselves to the worship of the Mother of Mothers, but they are also responsible in a variety of tasks, such as the publication of new books, interpreting the Laws of Making to maintain their belief in the Empress, and the cultural and religious conversion of new worlds, whether it be human or Xeno. It is often referred to as the Ecclesiarchy due to their leader's name. Summarily, the Adeptus Ministorum is represented by the 'Ecclesiarch. * The Imperial Inquisition is the 'secret' police of the Imperium responsible for eliminating any potential threats to mankind, internally and externally. They operate semi-independently from the rest of the Imperium as they are not bound to Imperial law, rather, to the Imperial Creed and the Laws of Making. It is represented in the Senatorum by the '''High Inquisitor. * The Astra Sparticus' '''is a military branch independent from the Adeptus Militarum. They are the descendants of the first Spartans crafted by the Mother of Mothers prior to the Great Crusade. The Adeptus Sparticus was once divided into ten legions, but after the war, only four legions remain to protect the Holy Mother's dream. They are humanity's finest warriors; their power, legendary, second to the Empress herself. They are represented in the Senatorum by the four Legion-Captains of each legion. * The Imperial Navy is another military branch independent from the Adeptus Militarum. They are responsible for commanding humanity's vast fleets. They are one of the most powerful Adepta in the Imperial bureaucracy due to their impressive weaponry, though despite their independence, its admirals and captains work closely with the Adeptus Militarum in a variety of matters. The Imperial Navy is represented in the Senatorum by the [[Grand Admiral|'Grand Admiral']] of the Imperial Navy. * The Officio Assassinorum is one of the most secretive branches of the Adeptus Terra and operates independently from the rest of the Imperium. Their assassins are responsible for eliminating key individuals who have been determined as an enemy of mankind by the High Lords. The Assassinorum works for everyone, so as long as they are willing to pay the price. * The Officio Amicitia is a recent addition to the myriad of adepta in the Adeptus Terra. It concerns itself with external matters. They are the leading representative of the imperium in the field of foreign relations, and this is reflected by the radical system wherein the Ambassador of the New Republic is placed as the defacto leader of this organisation. Nevertheless, their powers are restricted, and while the Ambassador can select an individual to represent the Imperium, these individuals are ultimately subject to follow the Emperor's word. *The 'Imperium Libraricus' is described as one of the most powerful organisations in the Adeptus Terra, despite its relatively menial task compared to the rest of the Adepta. They are responsible for maintaining the Imperium's countless records. The Libraricus is represented by the [https://glomun2020.fandom.com/wiki/Chancellor '''Chancellor'] of the Imperium Libraricus. Political Parties Despite its promise to remain united for the common good of mankind, the members of the Senatorum often find themselves clashing against each other's political ideologies. This has led to the creation of a number of parties, with each party possessing its own unique ideology and perspective on the Imperium, religion and everything. Karlingian Party Members that belong to this party believe that the seminal works of the late Emperor Karl Franz, and the beliefs that he posits in his 'Imperial truth', should be adapted into the imperial system. They tend to be more open on matters regarding Xenos and religion. They support the decentralisation of power held by the emperors as they believe that the role of the emperor is holding back the Imperium from reaching its true potential. Instead, they advocate for a governmental system not too dissimilar from the one practiced by the New Republic, where the people of the Imperium play an active role in the decision-making process of the politicians that represent their best interests. Creed of Andarra Party The members of the Creed believe in the divine wisdom of the Holy Mother and her Chosen Dynasty. However, what they believe as Her divine wisdom are the tenets found in the Imperial Creed, which calls for the culling of all Xeno and man's duty to worship Her divinity as she had sacrificed Her life for the Imperium. They support the man's righteous claims on the universe, but they also believe that power should Aether Undivided Party force boys reverence of the book of koscavik Technolite Party tech boys Category:Important Category:Organisations